


Thirsty

by fieryflames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren, Daddy Kink, Dancing, M/M, My First Smut, Nightclub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryflames/pseuds/fieryflames
Summary: Eren felt lost for words as even the man’s voice was perfect. He could just imagining it moaning his name and as the sound intervened his mind he felt his cheeks darken immensely.(My first ever smut piece, please dONt kILL mE)





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys!!! This is my first ever smut written piece so don’t kill me if it’s shit okay I’m sorry...

It was around midnight but the club was as lively as ever. Groups and groups of people wandered around the club, some ordering shots at the bar while others were on the verge of being beat up for drunkenly harassing the bouncers. Eren entered in awe. His vibrant green eyes were immediately blinded by the flurry of swirling lights; the variety of purple and reds illuminating his tan skin. Gradually he turned his head to take in the place and he couldn’t be more impressed. The place was massive and contained about three floors. The first having a bar and about twenty booths and tables for the lonely drunks who miserably entered at night. The next two were huge dance floors with DJs on each that played an onslaught of music. Usually they could harvest hundreds of people just to bounce along to the tunes, no matter what time of day or night even. That’s what Eren had come for. He wanted to lose himself in the music rather than alcohol, and what better place to go to than the renowned Club Rose.

Slowly he ascended up the spiral steps that led to the first dance floor. He took in the large assemble of people that were grinding against each other on the flashing ground. The lights had seemed to have brightened intensely as they changed colour, from deep purples to dazzling greens. Tentatively, Eren walked over to the centre and was swallowed by the waves. As they crashed over him, he lost himself more and more, giving in to the tenacious sea as he shut his luminescent eyes and swayed along to the music pounding in his ears. His chocolate locks swung along with him, and he could feel the heat around him. The feeling of other bodies sliding along his own. And he loved everyone second. 

An hour passed. It was deeper into the night and the club only seemed to grow in its excitement. Eren felt exhausted from the endless dancing and decided to retire for a drink or two before he went back to his depressing life. He forced his way out of the crowd and descended back down the stairs to the bar. 

“What can I get you lovely?, purred the bartender with a wink. 

Quickly snapping his head up to look at him, Eren took in his features. The man’s hair was a mix of ash blonde and a dirty brown and had a face that resembled a horse. Eren internally recoiled in digust. Plastering on a fake smile, he replied, “Just a water will do, thanks..” 

The man looked at him as if silently judging him, before obeying and pouring him a glass. Eren didn’t really give a shit what the man thought as he hated the bitter taste of alcohol and the way it stained and burned his tongue. Soon the glass was slammed down in front of him and as soon as it was Eren picked it up and took a long sip. He relished the way it slid down his throat and relieved him of his thirst. He followed the first sip by a second and ended up chugging down the whole glass. Water had never tasted more heavenly to him. Suddenly as he placed the glass back down on the bar, he felt aware of someone watching him. And it was then when he saw the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

A fluorescent silver curiously peered at him, and Eren literally gasped in awe at how striking the colour was. His eyes then travelled away and around the man’s face and he was even more impressed. Then man had perfect eyebrows that were slightly risen in amusement, his nose and mouth were nicely chiselled into his porcelain skin that was framed by inky black bangs that fell into his eyes and what seemed to be an undercut. The man showed no expression other than what his eyes held. And he was so enigmatic and perfect Eren had to find out more. 

Suddenly a deep voice interrupted his thoughts, “You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said with a hint of a smirk. 

Eren felt lost for words as even the man’s voice was perfect. He could just imagining it moaning his name and as the sound intervened his mind he felt his cheeks darken immensely. The man watched with intrigue, and then held out his hand.

“Levi.”, he stated blankly. 

Eren timidly took his hand giving a firm handshake and repeated his name loving the way it rolled off his tongue. He wanted to scream it until his voice went hoarse, and again he felt his cheeks darken as the intimate image entered his mind. The man looked amused for a second before looking at him expectantly. Eren stared back dumbly before realising his mistake.

“Ooh sorry. I’m Eren, it’s nice to meet you.. Levi...”, he stuttered back awkwardly. 

The man chuckled, then slowly leaned over and whispered darkly, “Oh God, I love how you say my name.. I want to hear you scream it.. Eren”.

The bluntness of the man took Eren by surprise and he felt a shiver resonate through him at how Levi said his name. He felt lust creep it’s way up his body and he shuffled in his seat. He probably was half hard already but in that moment he didn’t care. He didn’t care whether or not Levi could see his boner. He didn’t even care if he literally had spoken a few words to the man. He felt something spark as they had aligned eyes and in that very second he knew one thing. He wanted Levi to fuck him senseless. 

“Fuck me.” 

 

They both practically ran up the flight of steps to the third floor. Eren didn’t question where they were going simply following Levi as he clearly knew the place better than he did. As they reached the top they went to the left of the thriving dance floor and faced a dark green door that had the words ‘STAFF ONLY’ printed. Eren was just about to question it as confusion passed through him but had no time as the next second he was pushed through the door against the wall and felt greedy lips devour his own. Levi’s lips were soft which was in complete contrast to the desperate eager kisses they both gave. Soon Eren felt a tongue prod at his lips and he allowed access so they could slide their tongues over each other, Levi’s easily gaining dominance. Eren whined at the erotic feeling causing Levi to break away connecting them with a string of saliva. He looked Eren over. His eyes paused at his hard on then he slowly dropped his hand and began palming at Eren’s cock. 

“Aah Levi”

Eren moaned in pure bliss at the sweet friction and dropped to the ground in ecstasy. Levi followed after him and continued rubbing harder and faster. Eren responded with heated moans and grinded up into Levi’s hand. 

“Nngh, yes daddy.. feels so good.”, he whimpered. 

Levi immediately stopped. ‘Daddy’. The word turned him on more than ever and he groaned loudly. Then he proceeded to release Eren’s cock of its confines by removing his jeans as well as his other clothes. He relished the way his cock bounced up against his flat stomach, the head leaking with precum. He gave it a few languid strokes then began rubbing faster as he palmed at his own bulge. 

“Ahh... ahh Levi I’m close..” 

“I want you to come when I’m inside of you.” Levi ceased his movements making Eren whimper at the loss of contact. 

Getting up from the floor he went to the desk in the middle of the room. Levi grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer before stripping down himself and returning. 

“Turn over for daddy” he purred. 

Eren whimpered as he obeyed and Levi was faced with a beautiful sight. His beautiful pink hole glistened under the light. Levi opened the cap of the lube and poured some onto his fingers before rubbing them together to heat them up. Then he slowly sunk one down into Eren’s hole. They both moaned- Eren at the pleasurable feeling of being filled and Levi at how tight he was. Eventually Levi started thrusting his finger in and out once Eren had adjusted and soon after he added some more. Eren began grinding back and moaned every time Levi thrusted down. 

“Pplease daddy. I’m ready.. I’m ready for your fat, thick cock to be inside of me.” 

Levi growled in response and turned Eren over again so he could see his gorgeous emerald eyes. He carefully lifted Eren up from his sides then sunk him down onto his cock. Levi hissed at how tight he felt and let Eren get used to the size. Then slowly he lifted Eren off his dick while simultaneously thrusting upwards. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Eren. Feel so good on my big fat cock.” 

Eren moaned in response as the pain subsided and all he felt was pure pleasure. His face twisted in ecstasy and he could feel the silver lingering on his face. 

“Ah fuck me harder, fuck me harder daddy.” 

Levi groaned and fucked him as hard and fast as he could. His cock easily gliding in and out of Eren’s ass creating a glorious friction and a pressure build up low in his stomach. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room with every thrust they both got closer. 

“Levi I’m gonna..” 

”Then come for me baby” Levi growled as he started to stroke Eren fast to help his orgasm along. 

Eren came with a silent scream- his come staining both of their stomachs. And a few thrusts later Levi came inside of Eren painting his insides white. He continued thrusting to milk their orgasms out then lifted Eren off him. They both panted harshly for a few minutes and no words were spoken. Levi had no regrets fucking a stranger he had only just met. When he looked at Eren he felt a bond between them. He wanted to get to know Eren and despite that he felt as if he had known him beforehand, as if they had lived countless other lives together. At that moment Eren looked over at Levi as if he could sense him thinking about him. Slowly he grinned showing off his pearly white teeth then he opened his mouth and parted his pretty pink lips to say something. Something important maybe?

“You got any water? Boy am I fucking thirsty..”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. I would love any critism so I can improve my writing!! Or nice things too :D


End file.
